


Mine, Never sounded so sweet

by Tramper15



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse mentioned, Multi, Possessive Behavior, fluff mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:56:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tramper15/pseuds/Tramper15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire Novak comes to visit her best friend. Chloe Winchester (Illegitimate Daughter of Dean Winchester) in Beacon Hills where she had become the new Music teacher. Also where she has started dating Derek Hale. Derek gets Jealous of the supernatural closeness of the girls.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine, Never sounded so sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story based on my original character. I will hopefully be putting more things up for her for her background. Though I'm not sure if I will. Let me know what you think of her and if you want to see more. She is my favourite broken baby.

It had been a fun night. Claire Novak had been in town which was always something Chloe looked forward to. They had decided to go to a club. Well, to be fair Lydia decided to go to a club and everyone else had followed. She still felt warm from the dancing. She had spent most of the time with Claire, keeping her best friend close to her. She had missed that, the simple way Claire fit just right next to her.

After getting back to the loft she had tucked the tuckered out angel into the makeshift bed on the couch. Chloe smiled at Claire as she tucked the blanket around her shoulders, then walked back to Derek’s room. Well Derek's and her room as of a week ago. It was strange. Six months ago if you told Chloe Winchester she would be dating a werewolf she would have laughed.

She smiled when she saw him, already in his baggy jammie pants. She smirked when she saw that look: that look he got when he didn’t think she was watching. The jealous one that came when she spent maybe a little too much time with Claire. She beckoned the brooding wolf to her.

To her amusement, he came wrapping his large hands on either side of her waist. His forehead on hers. “Hi,” She whispered moving up to her tiptoes to kiss him. She wasn’t expecting the full force of the kiss she received but she wouldn’t deny it either.

She didn’t remember him picking her up, but he must have because the next moment she felt herself begin pushed onto the bed. There was a slight growl coming from Derek. Her arms found their way around his neck, his hands on either side of her shoulders. A guilty look on his face as he looked away. She smirked and ran her hands along his ears. That always made him look at her. 

“Jealous?” She teased and kept his face toward her, leaning up to kiss him. The kiss earned the reward of another growl as he kissed her again. His hands tightening on the bedspread on either side of her.

Six months ago, that display of power over the top of her would have scared her. It would have scared her badly enough that she wasn’t sure what she would do. But six months ago she hadn't been intimate with this man. She hadn’t watched the worry on his face when she froze up. Hadn't felt the gentle touch that told her it was going to be okay, that no one was going to hurt her like that ever again. Six months ago she hadn't eavesdropped on an angry Derek Hale with Claire as he got the full story of her step father’s abuse.

No, she knew he wouldn’t hurt her. She knew this man cared more than he liked to show. She also knew that the amount of care scared them both just a little. When that happened they both clung to each other a little tighter.

Chloe reached out and grabbed one of his hands pulling it to her side. She saw that worried look come across his face and shook her head. “You're not going to hurt me,” she whispered and kissed him again, wrapping her arms up around his neck. She heard him growl in her ear as his hand tightened on her hip. She felt her heart flutter a little at the word growled to her. It was just one word. “Mine.” To her surprise, it was the perfect thing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chloe couldn’t help the smile that was on her face as she walked out of the bedroom the next morning. It had been a good night. One where Derek lost a little bit of his fear of hurting her. One where she lost a little of her fear of other people being close. 

Sure she had a few bruises. Where his hands tightened just a little too hard. But at the time, to be honest, she hadn't even noticed. All she noticed was that he had actually been holding her completely as they moved together. 

She plopped on the couch next to Claire with her smiled on her face. It slipped just a little when a concerned look crossed her friends face. She felt a hand touch a spot on her shoulder. She also heard the soft sound of Claire asking, "What happened?"

Chloe looked down and felt a smile tug a little more on her lips as she saw the peek of a bruise that Claire was touching. She grabbed her friend's hand and pulled it off her shoulder. "We got, excited." She smirked and felt a slight blush warm her cheeks. 

She saw Claire’s eyes move from the bruise to her face and heard the other girl’s soft voice say, "As long as you're okay..." It was almost a question but she saw the smile slide on Claire’s face and knew Claire could tell how happy she was. They might have the walls up on their minds; they may only be able to feel the briefest of each other’s emotions and thoughts, but she was still there. Still the person that was closest to her.

She nodded as she heard Derek come down the stairs from the bedroom. “I’m good.” She climbed over the back of the couch and ran at him. She sighed as she felt his arms wrap down around her waist and pull her close. Her arms around his neck as she stood on tiptoes to plant a soft kiss on his lips. 

“Mhmm… Morning.” She smiled at him. Chloe couldn’t help but love that real, full smile she got in return as his hands kneaded into the back of her tank top. Or the soft-spoken “Morning,” that also came from his lips. 

She knew the minute his posture changed why it did. She felt him pull away as his eyes lingered on the bruise on her shoulder. If she let him pull away now, this relationship would end. Not right away, but this would be the moment it unraveled. She shook her head. “No,” she said in a serious voice. 

She didn’t see Claire’s head snap up at that tone of her voice, didn’t see the angel move from the couch to defend her. She only knew she had to pull him back now. She grabbed Derek’s hands pulling him back to her. “No, Derek, no pulling away.” 

She also didn’t see Claire stop moving but staying ready. She saw his mouth open and shook her head pulling his hands around her again and placing them on her waist. Luckily he let them stay. She ran her hands over his ears getting his eyes to land on hers. “I’m okay,” she said. “You didn’t hurt me. I’m fine.” She saw his eyes flicker to the bruise. She smiled and shook her head moving his head in front of hers.

“You held me, I needed you to hold me.” She said as she watched his eyes on hers. “I need you to hold me the whole time, Derek.” She saw him nod. Felt his hands tighten in her shirt. “You didn’t hurt me. It’s just a bruise. I’m not broken.” She let him pull her closer. Claire for her part moved back to the couch. 

She laid her head on his shoulder as she felt his hand move over the bruise. As if remembering where his hand had been the night before. She felt him pull up the back of her shirt and look over her shoulder to her opposite hip to see that bruise as well. Neither big. But both there. “I’m fine,” she said again hugging him close. 

She leaned back and looked up at him. “You're not allowed to not hold me anymore. Not ever. That was too…” She failed to find the word. She hated that she couldn’t think of words sometimes., especially when they were big somehow. She heard Claire offer from the couch, “... nice.” 

She nodded and kept her eyes on his. She saw him glance at the angel still looking at them. Chloe didn’t know what unspoken conversation they had, but his eyes came back to hers and he nodded. 

“No pulling away,” she heard him say and she sighed, clinging tighter. 

Chloe leaned up on her tiptoes again kissing him. She felt him pull her closer into that kiss; a kiss like last night’s, only missing that possessive growl. She almost adjusted to wrap her legs around him. but that would take them upstairs again. Claire was here, and she reluctantly pulled away. “Mhmm… Breakfast,” she said stepping one step back. 

She looked back to see Claire smiling on the couch when she heard her best friend say, “That’s okay, I can go to the Argents or Scott’s.” 

Chloe shook her head kissing Derek’s cheek and stepping out of his arms. “No,” Chloe said as she smirked at Derek. It was part of their morning. 

“Pancakes.” Derek smiled with a raised eyebrow at her and she resisted the urge to kiss him again as she nodded her head. 

“Yes, with chocolate chips.” As he passed her to go to the kitchen she called out to add, “Oh, Use the soy milk and special chips for Claire. The ones Lydia eats.” She then hopped over the back of the couch. After looking back from Derek’s retreating form. She saw the question in her best friend's eyes. “I’m fine.” 

Chloe loved the laugh her friend made and the fact that she pushed her. “You're adorable,” she heard Claire tease.

“Oh, shut up.” She pushed back. This is what mornings were supposed to be: happy bantering, kisses. Chloe thinks maybe she finally figured out how to do life right.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to @RoxasHighwind for being my sounding board, The voice for Claire when I got stuck and my editor.


End file.
